


Идеальный мальчишник Джона Ватсона

by Sherlocked_me



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlocked_me/pseuds/Sherlocked_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это был идеальный мальчишник Джона Ватсона.<br/>Он помог ему обрести любовь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Идеальный мальчишник Джона Ватсона

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> Джону Ватсону и Шерлоку Холмсу 
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах:  
> Где угодно, но скиньте ссылку :) 
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Фантазия на тему, каким должен был быть мальчишник Джона. Надеюсь, вам понравится :)))  
> Автор будет счастлив увидеть ваши отзывы :)
> 
> P.S. возможно ООС, но не факт) как кому угодно)

Саундтрек: Red – Never Be the Same

***

 

\- Я известен во всем мире! Вот ты известен во всем мире? – язык плохо слушался Шерлока. Такого с ним давненько не случалось. В голове словно образовался вакуум, который мешал мыслям складываться в привычные для мозга логические цепочки. В самом деле, был ли смысл столько пить?

Они только что ввалились на 221Б на Бейкер-Стрит, мертвецки пьяные, и свалились прямо на лестнице, не в силах подняться на свой этаж. Мальчишник Джона как-то резко закончился. Как они оказались дома, оба не помнили.

\- Нет, я не известен во всем мире, - в полудреме пробормотал Ватсон, даже не пытаясь разлепить глаза. Те несколько рюмок, выпитые за спиной Шерлока, явно были лишними.

\- … А я даже не помню, почему я известен! – все-таки закончил мысль последний. Нет, все же повод так напиться имел место. Холмс потер глаза. С наркотиками он давно завязал, поэтому пришлось воспользоваться самым популярным у «простых смертных» способом забыться - алкоголем. Тем не менее, несмотря на чудовищное количество выпитого, постепенно возвращалась способность думать.

Вдруг в дверях своей квартиры возникла миссис Хадсон. Ее совсем не удивило, что «ее мальчики» лежат в полуобморочном состоянии на лестнице.

\- О, уже вернулись. Я думала, вы не придете до утра. Вас два часа всего не было, - разочарованно вздохнула домовладелица и направилась на улицу, очевидно, вынести мусор. 

Едва за ней закрылась дверь, когда она вернулась обратно, Шерлок повернулся к Джону. Алкоголь не помог справиться с этой проблемой. Глядя на него, он трезвел невероятно быстро. Ох, это не к добру.

Шерлок всматривался в лицо Джона и в нем боролись противоречивые чувства. Наконец, его собственное лицо приобрело оттенок некоторой решимости. 

Черт, не жалеть же об этом всю оставшуюся жизнь… Всю оставшуюся без него жизнь. Шерлок вообще с трудом уже припоминал ту часть своей жизни, в которой не было Джона Ватсона. Он поднес свою руку к лицу Джона и на секунду замер в нерешительности. Но это было лишь секундное сомнение. Словно сморгнув оцепенение, Шерлок все же нежно провел по щеке друга тыльной стороной ладони.

\- Шерлок, что ты делаешь? – Джон немного приоткрыл глаза и теперь смотрел на него с полуулыбкой на лице.

\- Пытаюсь не совершить самую ужасную ошибку в своей жизни, - еле слышно ответил Шерлок, уже нависая над Джоном. Он был настолько близко, что дыхание их смешалось. – Пытаюсь не совершить ее во второй раз.

Под первым он подразумевал прыжок с крыши. Вторым разом могла стать женитьба Джона, если Шерлок все-таки не сможет найти сил поговорить с ним.

\- Шерлок, ты этого на самом деле не хочешь. Это все алкоголь… - постарался вразумить друга Джон, безуспешно пытаясь отвести взгляд от зеленых глаз Шерлока. Прозвучало это, впрочем, не слишком убедительно. А его взгляд и вовсе противоречил словам. Ватсон все так же тонул в глазах Холмса, как и два года назад.

\- Да, алкоголь. Который пил я. Чтобы попытаться забыть, как же я на самом деле этого хочу, - низким голосом проговорил Шерлок, едва касаясь уха Джона.

\- Шерл… - договорить удивленный Джон не успел. Шерлок вдруг накрыл его губы своими. 

Сперва это был невесомый поцелуй, на который Джон сразу же ответил, и который постепенно стал более настойчивым и глубоким. Ватсон перестал бороться (больше с собой, чем с Шерлоком) и крепко обнял его, зарываясь в его волосы одной рукой, другой прижимая его ближе к себе. Шерлок упирался руками в ступеньки по обе стороны от Ватсона, удерживая равновесие и не разрывая поцелуй. Лежать на лестнице, острые углы ступеней которой впивались в спину и в бока, Джону было неудобно и больно, но обоим казалось, что стоит им оторваться друг от друга, как волшебство их хрупкого единства разрушится.

Однако долго оставаться в таком положении было нельзя. Шерлок почти со стоном оторвался от губ Джона и поднялся на ноги, помогая ему встать. 

\- Здесь немного… жестковато.

\- Точно.

Больше не произнося ни слова, Шерлок развернулся и неровной походкой пошел наверх, периодически хватаясь за перила, чтобы удержать равновесие, а спустя мгновение услышал у себя за спиной шаги Джона. Холмс самодовольно улыбнулся. Даже после всех этих лет, после всего, что было между ними, после всех горестей, которые он причинил Ватсону, тот все также шел за ним, куда бы он ни позвал. Шерлок не был уверен, что заслуживает этого человека, но отмахнулся от этой мысли. Сейчас не время. Он подумает об этом потом.

Шерлок направился в спальню, на ходу сбрасывая пальто. Джон последовал его примеру.

Едва в их поле зрения попала кровать, как атмосфера между мужчинами изменилась. Словно кто-то включил все отопление в городе. Обоим вдруг стало невыносимо жарко. На какое-то мгновение их взгляды встретились, и оба бросились раздевать друг друга. В стороны летели пуговицы, трещали нитки, но на это никто из них не обращал внимания. Когда с одеждой было покончено, Джон повалил Шерлока на кровать, сам лег на него сверху и завел его руки над головой. 

Какие-то секунды они смотрели друг на друга, потом Джон утянул Шерлока в настойчивый поцелуй, который не прекращался, пока тот не начал громко стонать. Джон тем временем, покрывая поцелуями шею и ключицы любовника, начал покачивать бедрами из стороны в сторону, задевая своим членом член Шерлока. Оба были уже достаточно возбуждены, и обоим нужно было больше, чем просто объятья и поцелуи. Шерлок плавился под его ласками и глухо стонал.

\- Джон, я хочу тебя, - наконец произнес он хриплым от возбуждения голосом, блуждая руками по спине Ватсона.

\- Ты когда-нибудь раньше?..

\- Нет. Но это не важно.

\- Важно. Тебе будет больно.

\- Уверен, мы справимся. Джон, ну же, не мучай меня, - Шерлок нетерпеливо качнул бедрами, и теперь застонал Джон.

\- Но у меня с собой ничего нет, - прошептал тот почти в отчаянии.

\- Зато есть в моем ящике, – нетерпеливо ответил Холмс.

Джон бросил на друга удивленный взгляд, но молча открыл нужный ящик и извлек оттуда тюбик лубриканта.

\- Ах ты, запасливый мерзавец, - сказал Джон, не сумев сдержать ухмылку.

\- Ты собираешься трепаться или, может, перейдешь к делу?!..

\- Как раз хотел обсудить с тобой строение солнечной системы…

\- ДЖОН!..

Ватсон прервал поток его негодования страстным поцелуем, и в спальне вновь воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая только сбившимся дыханием любовников и их стонами.

Наконец Джон выдавил из тюбика немного жидкости себе на пальцы, потом склонился над Шерлоком и слегка помассировал тугое кольцо мышц. Это заставило его партнера вновь громко застонать. Проделав несколько круговых движений, Джон проник внутрь одним пальцем, и Шерлок резко втянул носом воздух. Дав ему немного привыкнуть к новым ощущениям, он добавил еще один палец, а немного позже – еще один и стал медленно двигать ими, то погружая их внутрь, то вынимая, постепенно растягивая мышцы. Шерлок под ним громко и совершенно не стесняясь стонал, постепенно начиная насаживаться на его пальцы. Вся эта картина была невероятно сексуальна, Джон взгляда не мог оторвать от обнаженного тела любовника, от его разметавшихся по подушке кудрей. Сдерживаться и не войти в него сразу давалось Ватсону с огромным трудом, но он понимал, как Шерлоку нужна эта подготовка.

\- Давай, Джон… - тихо, но уверенно произнес Шерлок, запрокидывая голову и выгибаясь навстречу ласкам.

Джон немного отстранился, но только чтобы стать еще ближе. Шерлок согнул ноги в коленях, обхватив ими Джона за талию. Тот дотянулся до тюбика лубриканта, выдавил еще немного жидкости на ладонь и равномерно распределил ее по члену. Он провел руками по груди и животу Шерлока, заставляя его стонать каждый раз, когда задевал соски, и наконец начал медленно входить в него. Погрузившись наполовину, он начал понемногу двигаться. Но сдерживаться становилось все сложнее и сложнее, и теперь он вошел на всю длину, что вызвало стон наслаждения у любовника, да и у него самого. Он стал двигаться быстрее, и стоны их слились в единый едва ли не крик едва не упущенного счастья. Шерлок быстро разобрался с этим новым опытом, и теперь они с Джоном поймали удобный для них обоих темп. Джон одной рукой сжимал ягодицу Шерлока, другой ласкал его член. Оба были уже на грани, и им хватило еще нескольких толчков, чтобы сорваться практически одновременно, выкрикивая имена друг друга.

Джон почти упал на Шерлока, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. Едва Шерлок смог отдышаться после ошеломительного оргазма, он посмотрел Джону в глаза и… 

\- Я люблю тебя, Джон, - слова вырвались помимо его воли. 

В ответ тот лишь сжал руки Шерлока, которые тот снова закинул за голову, и нежно поцеловал. Пальцы их крепко сплелись и не размыкались, даже когда Джон наконец слез с любовника, лег рядом и обнял его. Больше они не произнесли ни слова, так и заснув в объятьях друг друга.

Наутро, когда Джон проснулся, часы показывали уже 13.00. Голова его была на удивление ясной, несмотря на количество выпитого накануне. Шерлок воспользовался его животом, как подушкой. Его волосы слегка щекотали обнаженную кожу, но в целом ощущение не было неприятным. Джон улыбнулся и слегка коснулся его головы рукой.

\- Шерлок, о чем ты думаешь? – спросил он, нежно перебирая кудри Холмса. Он заметил, что тот уже не спал. Его мыслительный процесс всегда был почти осязаем.

\- О том, что сейчас алкоголь уже почти перестал влиять на твой мозг, - начал быстро излагать «факты» детектив, - ты вспомнишь, что произошло ночью, посчитаешь этой огромной ошибкой, тебя начнет мучить совесть, а потом ты уйдешь. А я останусь здесь один, - Шерлок повернулся и посмотрел на Джона снизу вверх. Таким открытым и беззащитным этот взгляд не был никогда, и это очень поразило Ватсона. – А я уже просто не представляю, как я смогу жить… без… тебя.

Слова эти детективу давались с трудом, он никогда не думал, что будет чувствовать нечто подобное. А уж о том, чтобы сказать их другому человеку, и речи не было.

\- Ответ «нет», - улыбнувшись, сказал Джон.

\- Что «нет»? – Холмс слегка прищурил глаза.

\- На все твои предположения ответ «нет», - уверенно ответил Ватсон. – Великий Шерлок Холмс ошибся, я должен написать об этом в свой блог, случай уникальный в своем роде, - Джон говорил серьезным голосом, но в глазах у него плясали чертики. 

Шерлок непонимающе нахмурился.

Джона это замешательство на лице детектива от души повеселило.

\- Шерлок, ты должен быть полным идиотом, если думаешь, что после этого я сам смогу жить без тебя, - улыбаясь, пояснил Ватсон. – Кстати, я обожаю те редкие моменты, когда из нас двоих идиот ты, а не я, - Шерлок по-прежнему недоверчиво смотрел на Джона. – Я люблю тебя. 

Недоумение на лице Холмса медленно сменилось робкой улыбкой.

\- То есть…

\- Ты меня слышал. А теперь заткнись и иди сюда! – Джон притянул лицо Шерлока к своему и впился в его губы поцелуем. Он действительно любил его вот уже несколько лет. Пожалуй, с самого первого дня. Только не хотел признаваться в этом даже самому себе. Но вечно жить во лжи невозможно.

Когда их языки встретились и поцелуй стал глубже, Шерлок застонал, все еще боясь поверить, что все это не сон. Сколько раз ему снилось подобное, но каждый раз он просыпался, полный ненависти к себе за эту слабость. Слабость, которую презирал в других. Слабость, против которой не устоял сам. Даже когда он признал эту слабость, эти сантименты любовью, легче не стало. Нет, пол совершенно не имел значения. Дело было в другом. 

Джон был его единственным другом, которому он и так причинил много горя, другом, который собирался жениться, другом, который много раз повторял, что мужчины его не интересуют. Сам же Шерлок считал себя асексуалом. До недавнего времени. Эпизод с Ирэн Адлер вообще с тех времен отправился в архив Чертогов Разума и оттуда более не изымался. Так или иначе, но он знал, что не имеет права еще больше портить жизнь Джона, и поэтому, как мог, старался держать себя в руках и не дать этому бушевавшему внутри урагану вырваться наружу. Особенно близок к провалу он был в то утро, когда Джон позвал его быть шафером. Он не представлял, как сможет это выдержать, но и не согласиться не мог. Это была очень плохая идея.

Да, и устраивать мальчишник для Джона определенно тоже было плохой идеей. Хотя, Шерлок отдавал себе отчет в том, что всегда был склонен к некоторой доли мазохизма в своей жизни. И шансы сорваться именно сейчас были очень высоки. Но жизнь ведь скучна без риска, правда? А уж если риск, к великой неожиданности, оправдывается…

\- Джон, это же был твой… мальчишник, - проговорил Холмс, стоило Ватсону чуть отстраниться.

\- Точно, ужасный и совершенно теперь бесполезный. Не отвлекайся… - Джон попытался вернуться к поцелуям.

\- Нет, подожди. И что теперь?

\- Лучше я скажу ей до свадьбы. Было бы хуже, если бы это случилось после, ты не считаешь?

\- Это определенно гуманнее, - сумасшедшая улыбка озарила лицо Шерлока. - Слышишь этот запах? - вдруг спросил он.

\- О, да. Думаю, скоро полакомимся пирожками с корицей, - улыбнулся Джон. Домовладелица определенно что-то пекла. А когда она это делала, то непременно угощала своих жильцов. Как в старые добрые времена.

Джон улыбнулся и крепко прижал к себе Шерлока. Такого родного и так давно любимого Шерлока. Ватсон вечером перехватил инициативу, потому что сам давно об этом мечтал. Но он не знал, как воспримет это Холмс. Он часто замечал эту связь между ними, но что это было на самом деле? Вдруг, просто его воображение? Но скорая свадьба тоже подтолкнула его к откровению, которое он уже больше не мог скрывать. Это был идеальный мальчишник. Оставалось только попытаться расстаться с Мэри по-хорошему.

***

 

Тремя часами ранее.

 

\- Мэри? Что вы здесь делаете? – удивленным и, казалось, взволнованным голосом спросила миссис Хадсон, увидев на пороге Мэри Морстен, невесту Джона.

\- Доброе утро, миссис Хадсон, - поздоровалась девушка. - Я зашла за Джоном, мы сегодня должны с ним ехать в ресторан, обсудить новую концепцию праздника, которая неожиданно пришла в голову арт-директору этого заведения. Он уверяет, что это что-то просто великолепное. Но я не могу принимать решение одна, это же наш с Джоном общий день, - Мэри улыбалась, слегка недоумевая, почему ее все еще не пригласили войти внутрь.

Миссис Хадсон, похоже, подумала о том же, отступая в сторону неуверенным шагом и жестом приглашая ее войти.

\- Да, но… - начала, было, она, но вдруг передумала: кто знает, может, так будет лучше? – Проходите, дорогая. Он, должно быть, наверху, - повела она рукой в направлении лестницы.

Конечно, домовладелица не могла не слышать, как завершился мальчишник этого… жениха. Она по-доброму усмехнулась. Возможно, если Мэри увидит все сама, это избавит их всех от тяжелых объяснений. Да, в чем-то это жестоко. Но душа миссис Хадсон болела за ее любимых «мальчиков», а не за Мэри. Чем-то (или кем-то) всегда приходится жертвовать.

Мэри улыбнулась и поднялась наверх. Первое, что бросилось ей в глаза, стоило ей переступить порог гостиной - это верхняя одежда, сброшенная наспех прямо на пол. Пальто Шерлока и куртка Джона. Она не помнила, чтобы Джон имел привычку разбрасывать вещи. Улыбка ее медленно начала таять. Она заметила приоткрытую дверь в спальню Холмса. Она знала, что Джон раньше жил на третьем этаже, но какая-то сила словно за руку вела ее именно сюда. Она понимала, что нехорошо заглядывать туда, куда тебя не звали, все же это частная территория, но…

Одного взгляда в комнату хватило, чтобы ее мир рухнул. 

В комнате пахло сексом, разбросанная одежда и картина в целом не оставляла ни малейшего шанса для сомнений в том, как прошел мальчишник Джона и чем они с Шерлоком здесь занимались. 

Ее Джон… спал… с… Шерлоком. С другим мужчиной в одной постели. Он обнимал его.

Этого. Не. Может. Быть.

Но это было.

Мэри прикрыла рот рукой, до боли кусая губы, сдерживая подступающие к горлу рыдания, и буквально выбежала из гостиной, а потом и из квартиры, спеша поскорее оказаться как можно дальше от этого места.

Миссис Хадсон слышала торопливые нервные шаги по лестнице, но дождалась, пока не хлопнула входная дверь, не желая пересекаться с Мэри снова. После этого она вышла в коридор.

Значит, все случилось именно так, как она и думала. Все правильно. 

Она подняла глаза к потолку, словно сквозь него могла увидеть Джона и Шерлока, и улыбнулась.

А потом, удовлетворенно вздохнув, вернулась в свою квартиру, намереваясь побаловать своих любимчиков отменной выпечкой, в чем она была мастерицей.

***


End file.
